


The Child Raised by the Dawn

by FlamboyantScientist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, akatsuki baby, akatsuki child, akatsuki with child, child of the akatsuki, story of naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When passing through another village, Pain discover a small girl crying. When he takes her home to Konan and Tobi, what will become of this poor girl? Will Tobi use her for his own? Will she work her way into the hearts of her new family? Will this Organisation of S-Rank ninjas stay threatening with this adorable 3-year-old? Read on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic! Constructive criticism welcome but please no hate!

“Levy, darling, dinner!” A mother called kindly as she set three steaming bowls on her table, a silver bracelet on her wrist glinting in the light. 

“Yay!” A young girl grinned, running into the room with her long blue hair flying behind her. 

The girl was wearing a little white dress and shiny white shoes. She had a yellow bandana on her head to keep her hair from her large brown eyes. 

“What do we say before we eat, Levy?” The mother asked, handing the three-year-old a pair of chopsticks. 

“I will not waste my food. I will be kind to those who need it, and will not throw away leftovers.” She recited before grinning wildly, “Especially if it’s ramen.” 

The woman laughed before breaking apart her chopsticks and got ready to start eating. 

“Who’s eating without me!?” A mocking voice boomed as a man walked in, putting his brief case on a cabinet. 

“Daddy!” The little girl laughed, “Your ramen is getting cold!” 

“It is!? Oh no!” The father cried, sitting down at the table and picking up some chopsticks, “I better start eating, quick. Arigato, Nyoko.” His kissed his wife’s cheek before they all started eating. 

A silent minute of eating passed before a dog started barking furiously outside. The small blue haired girl placed her chopsticks on the table before hopping to her feet and walking to the window. 

“Levy, come back and finish your dinner, sweetie.” The woman stated, patting the now vacant chair. 

“Gomen, mummy.” The girl apologised, still looking out the window, “But I think that dog needs my help.” 

“The dog can wait until after dinner, honey.” The man smiled, “We can go and feed it after, if you want.” 

The dog’s bark got louder before it whimpered and fell silent. 

“Seems like someone got there before us. Come on, darling, your ramen is getting cold.” 

The girl skipped to the room next door and came back with her coat on, “I’m just going to make sure he’s alright. I won’t be long.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to finish your dinner first?” 

“I’m sure, daddy.” The girl smiled before opening the front door and walking out into the cold night. 

There was no one around as she zipped up her coat and made her was carefully across the street, walking in the previously made footprints that were left in the snow. She spread her arms out either side of her and stared at the white ground as she made her way.  
She frowned as she realized something; the snow was turning red the further she walked. She stopped and dropped her arms, looking up and gasping. A few feet in front of her was a brown dog, lying on his back in the snow. His stomach was sliced open and there was blood running from his wound to the pure snow below. 

“Isn’t it late for a little girl like you to be out?” A gruff voice asked from the shadows of a alley. 

“I-I’m going home now.” The young girl stuttered. 

“Okay. Don’t catch a cold.” The man smirked, his feet crunching in the snow as he walked away. 

The bluette puffed her chest out and turned away, walking slowly back to her house. 

Suddenly, a scream erupted from inside and a small explosion blew the doors and windows off, destroying everything inside. The girl ran back to her now destroyed house, wondering what was going on as another three houses exploded.  
She tip-toed through a hole in the wall and walked over the rubble, searching for her parents. 

“Mummy?” She whispered, “Daddy?” 

Looking around the room, she noticed something glint in the light of the remaining few flames. She crouched down and picked it up. It was her mother’s bracelet, the one that belonged to her mother and her mother’s mother.  
The bluette clutched the bracelet to her chest when she heard screams coming from outside. People started running past the empty window and the girls eyes filled with tears. 

“Mummy!?” She cried, “Daddy!?” 

In a fit of tears, she ran from the house and into the tormented street outside. She battled her way past the crowd of screaming people and into the alley where the man was standing. She hid in the shadows, sitting behind a bin and crying silently to herself. 

There was another explosion and she screamed, sobbing until her voice hurt. The destruction outside became nothing more than a blur of flashing lights, screaming people and vibrations in the pavement. 

She stayed there for a long time, until the village had gone silent and the fires were burning quietly. She sat there, crying, until the sun came up in the distance.  
Her white dress and shoes were stained red with blood and her hair was messy and tangled. Her brown eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears.  
She cried until she no longer could and was just sitting there and sobbing dryly. 

“Hey there.” A voice greeted. 

The girl looked up and into the purple eyes of a ginger man who was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his expression unchanging.

The bluette shrugged, fiddling with the bracelet in her hand. 

“I’m Pain. What’s your name?” 

“Levy. Kimura Levy.”

*EDITED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are we going, Pain-san?” Levy asked as they trekked through a forest.

“You said you wanted to see the world.” The ginger shrugged, walking a few paces in front of the three year old. 

“I also said I wanted to become a kunoichi but that isn’t going to happen.” 

“Hey, who said that isn’t going to happen?” 

“I did.” 

“Do you know where I’m taking you?” 

“I asked and you didn’t tell me.” 

“You’re rather sarcastic for a three year old. I’m taking you to my home. Where you will learn to be a ninja.”

“Who will teach me?” 

“I will.” 

“You will?” 

“Yes. I’m a ninja.” 

Levy scoffed, “As if.” 

“Here we are.” Pain stated as they entered an unfamiliar village.

The sky was grey and it was lightly raining. The village seemed sad and abandoned, other than the few people walking around.

The small girl and the mysterious man walked in silence for a while before Levy spoke again. 

“Pain-san, you said you know where my mummy and daddy is. Where are they?” 

The ginger hesitated before replying, “They’re not here anymore. They have gone somewhere better. One day, you’ll go there too and see them again. But not for a while.” 

“Okay. As long as they’re safe.” The bluette nodded, facing the ground, “Then Pain-san, are you my new daddy?” 

“W-what do you mean?” 

“You saved me when I couldn’t find mummy and daddy. Does that make you my new daddy?” 

“Do you want me to be your dad…dy…?” 

“Yes please. Every girl needs her daddy and you said I wouldn’t be able to see him for a while.” 

“Okay then.” The uncertain man held his hand out to the girl and she took it, his hand completely covering hers, “Hold on tight.” He whispered as he teleported them somewhere else in a puff of smoke. 

“Where are we, daddy?” Levy asked as they walked down an unfamiliar hall. 

“My home.” Pain answered, opening a door at the end of a hallway. 

“There you are, Nagato.” A female voice greeted. 

A woman wearing the same cloak as Pain with blue hair darker than Levy’s approached them. The three-year-old squeaked and hid behind the ginger. 

“Who’s this?” The new person asked, crouching to look at the small bluette. 

“This is Kimura Levy. Levy, this is my partner, Konan.” Pain introduced. 

“Hello, Levy.” Konan smiled slightly, holding out her hand. 

“…” Levy tentatively took Konan’s hand and met her amber eyes, “Hello, Kona-chan.” 

“Aw! She’s so cute!! I love her already!” Konan gushed, hugging the unexpecting Levy. 

Once Pain had persuaded his partner to put the child down, Levy yawned behind her hand. 

“Daddy, I’m tired.”

“She calls you daddy!?” Konan gushed, “That’s adorable!” 

Levy yawned again, “Daddy, is Kona-chan my new mummy?” 

“Do you want her to be?” Pain asked. 

“Yes. She looks a bit like my old mummy. Is she a ninja too?” 

“Yes she is.” 

“So… Is that a yes?” Konan pressed, “Am I your mummy?” 

Levy paused to yawn again before replying, “Yes. Kona-chan is my new mummy and Pain-san is my new daddy.” 

Pain crouched to pick up the small girl as she slumped against him, half asleep. 

“I love you, mummy and daddy.” She murmured, wrapping her arms around Pain’s neck as she fell asleep. 

“She is the cutest thing on the planet! Where did you find her?” Konan whispered, moving Levy’s hair from her eyes. 

“Yukigakure. Her village had been destroyed and her parents were killed in an explosion. I found her in an alley crying, ankle deep in snow.” The ginger adult sighed. 

“Poor girl. What will Tobi think?” 

“What will Tobi think about what?” A deep voice repeated as a man wearing an orange lollipop mask jumped into the room. 

“About her.” Pain answered seamlessly, securing Levy in his arms. 

“Who is she?” Tobi asked, approaching them. 

“Her name is Kimura Levy. She is a young girl from the Village Hidden in the Snow. Her parents and village was destroyed and she wishes to be a ninja.” 

“Keep her. Train her. She will be a strong asset to our war-”

“She isn’t a tool!” Konan cut in angrily, “She is a child in need of her parents! Just like we were!”

The new person sighed, “Fine. Do what you want with her. Make sure she doesn’t get in the way.”

*EDITED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading this chapter!  
> I will try to upload a chapter whenever I can. I am currently writing it and have no idea when the end will be, but I promise it will reach an end.  
> Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

(Three months later) 

Konan walked into the rather empty room of the newest Akatsuki member, approaching the bed slowly. Curled up under the covers was the small form of a three year old girl with blue hair. 

She shook the girl gently, waking her. 

“Levy~.” Konan smiled, “Time to get up, sweetie. We’ve got to get you ready.” 

The small girl rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking blearily round the room. 

“You’re going out today.”

“Where?” Levy asked, blinking. 

“You’re going to find someone with Nago- I mean daddy.”

“Are you coming too?” 

“No. I have to go and get someone else. Daddy wanted you to go with him though, okay?”

“Okay, mummy.” 

Konan smiled, turning on the lights, “Let’s get you ready.” 

XxXxx

Konan and Levy entered Pain and Konan’s room, the older of the two briefly looking around before spotting the ginger male sitting on the tongue of the frog balcony. 

“Nagato, Levy’s ready to go.” Konan nodded, watching as Pain stood and walked towards the two girls. 

He smiled slightly when he saw the small cloak that Levy was wearing. 

“Where did you find a cloak that fits?” Pain asked. 

“Mummy made one.” Levy answered, puffing out her chest. 

“I thought it would suit her.” Konan ruffled the small girl’s hair, causing her to pout. 

“It does.” Pain agreed, “Shall we get going?” 

Levy nodded, taking the ginger’s outstretched hand. 

“Where are we going?” She asked, looking up at the man. 

“We are going to find some people over the next few days. They are going to join us. Keep in mind that some of them won’t come with us without a fight, so if I have to battle someone, stay safe.” 

“But I know how to fight now.” 

“I know…” Pain sighed before teleporting them away. 

They appeared in a forest surrounded by bodies of dead ninja. Levy flinched at first glance and held tightly onto the Pain’s hand. 

“Pain… Took you long enough.” The two looked up to see a half plant-half man person approach them, “Who’s that? Can I eat her?” 

“This is Levy and no, you cannot eat her. Levy, this is Zetsu. He will be accompanying us.” Pain introduced. 

“Konichiwa, ‘Su-san.” Levy bowed. 

“She’s cute. Maybe I shouldn’t eat her.”

Nearby, a deep voice was heard grumbling itself, catching Pain’s attention. 

“Let’s go.” The ginger stated, leading the way to a clearing where they saw a topless man with stitches over his body, standing in the middle of a group of bodies. 

Zetsu nodded and shrunk away into the ground as the ginger and bluette approached the strange man. They watched as Zetsu appeared from a tree and spoke to the man, scaring  
him and causing him to jump away and trigger a previously placed paper bomb. From the dust, Pain, Levy and Zetsu approached the stranger. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” The stranger ordered, staring at them with purple eyes. 

“The immortal ninja, Kakuzu. I’d like to invite you to join the Akatsuki.” Pain stated as Levy walked to Zetsu’s side. 

“The Akatsuki? Is that a group for little girls?” Kakazu asked, his gaze flicking to the three year old. 

“No. It’s a group that is going to bring true peace to everybody.” Zetsu rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t care about that junk. The only thing I care about is money.”

“Whether you care or not isn’t the issue. I insist that you join us.” Pain pressed. 

“You’re pretty bold, aren’t you?” Kakazu narrowed his eyes, “Or you’re a fool who doesn’t know who’s stronger.” He clenched his fists, “It doesn’t seem like you’re worth anything  
but you talk too much.” 

From the stitches in his body, black tentacles weaved their way out and started wiggling in the sunlight. Levy cringed at the gross sight and moved a bit behind Zetsu. 

“What’s the matter, Levy-chan? Scared?” Zetsu asked, looking down at the bluette. 

“No. But the man is a bit strange. A bit… a bit…” 

“Weird?” 

“Yeah…” 

“So you wish to fight me?” Pain sighed, “Fine. Have it your way.” The ginger took two steps forward, leaving the three-year-old and the plant-man behind. “If I defeat you. You will join the Akatsuki.” 

“This one…” Kakuzu trailed. 

“Come.” Pain stated, watching as the man ran towards him, swinging his tentacles this way and that. 

As soon as he was close enough, Pain stretched out his hand and muttered two deathly words; “Almighty push.” 

Kakuzu was thrown backwards, slamming his back into a tree before sliding down to the ground. 

(SKIP TO AFTER FIGHT COZ IM LAZY AND YOU COULD JUST LOOK IT UP IF YOU REALLY WANT IT) 

The cloud of dust was blown away, revealing Pain and Kakuzu glaring at each other with the latter on the ground. Zetsu had his arm around the quivering Levy whom he thought was shaking with fear. 

“That was…” Levy frowned, “AWESOME!” She grinned, clapping her hands. 

Pain smirked slightly before facing Kakuzu again, “You have lost, Kakuzu.” 

“But this power of yours… What is it?” Kakuzu groaned. 

“I am a God who will save this world. Now come, and I will provide for you a place where you can spend all your eternity.” 

“If has group you speak of has others who aren’t little girls and are like you… then it’s certain to give me a greater opportunity to earn higher bounties.” The masked man stood, looking into the purple pools of Pain’s eyes, “The Akatsuki. It seems to me as if the smell of money is strong here. 

Zetsu stepped forward with a now calm Levy, “Then I guess we’re set.” 

Pain said nothing as he turned and walked away with his adopted daughter, cloak swaying in the wind, “My work here is done.” 

“It’s nice of you to come with us, Kuzu-san.” Levy smiled over her shoulder. 

“Is… is she mocking me?” Kakuzu’s eye twitched. 

“She’s only three.” Zetsu reminded, “But she is probably stronger than you are.”

“Humph.” 

XxXxx

The four ninja’s returned back to the hideout not long after Konan. Levy bounded into the main room of the hideout. She smiled and sat down at the table opposite a new redhead that she didn’t recognise. 

“Hello.” She beamed, “I’m Levy. Are you here to join Akat… Akats…” 

“Akatsuki?” The redhead supplied. 

“Yeah, that!” 

“I am. Why are you here?” 

“This is my home. Did mummy bring you here?”

“I don’t know who your mother is.” He rolled his eyes, clearly getting annoyed. 

“What’s your name?” 

“… Sasori…” 

“Where are you from?” 

“… Suna…” 

“I was from Yuki. What’s your favioute food?” 

“I don’t-”

“What’s your favioute colour?”

“Why are you-?”

“Will you be my friend?” 

“Why won’t you-?”

“What jutsu do you use?” 

“Levy-san-”

“What is-?” 

“Hush.” Sasori held up a finger, silencing the excitable three year old, “Why are you asking me all these questions?” 

“… ‘Cause you seem nicer than the other guy…” 

“What other guy-?” 

Just then, the door opened again and Pain walked in with Kakuzu. After taking one look at the confused redhead and sheepish bluette, it took all of his self-control to stop himself from laughing at the sight. 

“So you must be Sasori of the Red Sand?” The ginger asked, averting his eyes from the small girl. 

“Indeed. And you are Pain?” 

“Correct.” 

“Daddy, when’s dinner?” Levy whined, looking over the back of the chair. 

“Soon. Mummy is cooking.” 

“Yay!” The bluette jumped to her feet and ran to the kitchen. 

“You’re her father?” Sasori asked. 

“Not biologically. I found her and she wanted me to be her father so I go along with it.”

“I see… And her ‘mother’ is the woman who found me?” 

“Konan, yes.” Pain nodded. 

Sasori smirked before addressing the ginger again, “You might know about my goal of becoming-

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HAHAHA!” Levy ran back into the room with a bowl in her hands. She was grinning as she ran through the main room and out of another door. 

Pain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“LEVY!” Konan’s voice yelled from the kitchen.

*EDITED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Levy raced into the main room, hoping to get somewhere with her newly found kunais. That was until she ran into another person. She fell to the floor with a yelp, the weapons  
scattering around her.

“Are you sure you’re allowed them?” The person asked. 

“U-ummm yes.” Levy stuttered, gathering up the fallen items, “Who are you?” 

“My name is Uchiha Itachi. And you are?” 

“Kimura Levy. Are you here to join the club?” After learning that she could not pronounce the word ‘Akatsuki’, Levy took to calling the organisation a club, much to the annoyance of Pain. 

“Club? Do you mean Akatsuki?” Itachi raised an eyebrow.

“Yup.” The three year old climbed back to her feet with the knives in hand. 

“How old are you?” 

“Three! And you?” 

“Nineteen. Why are you here?” 

“I was here before you were. Besides, daddy took me here.” 

“Your dad?” 

“Yup!” 

“Levy!” Pain called, walking into view, “We have to go to get someone- Oh, hello Itachi-san.” 

“Leader-sama.” Itachi returned. 

“Where are we going, daddy?” Levy asked, tugging on the ginger’s cloak. 

“To find someone.” Pain answered, “Sasori-san is coming with us.” 

“He is? Yay!” 

XxXxx

“So, Saso-san.” Levy began, sitting on the shell of Hiruko as the three of them walked through the forest, “Why do you ride in this thing?” 

“I’ve already told you.” Sasori’s annoyed voice answered, “For protection and as a weapon. It’s how I fight.” 

“It’s cool.”

“It’s art.” 

“Okay.” 

“There he is.” Pain’s smooth voice interrupted their convocation. Levy followed his gaze to see a pale man with long black hair standing in a clearing, looking right back at them. 

“Should I introduce myself?” He asked as the trio approached him. 

“There is no need for formalities.” Sasori stated as Levy jumped from the puppets’ back, “I’ve actually researched quite a lot about you already.”

“You flatter me.” The man smirked. 

“And also, I know you’re trying to probe the Akatsuki.” 

“Oh I see. So you have come to get rid of me, have you? In front of a little girl?” He nodded towards Levy who stuck her tongue out at him. 

“I can look after myself, thanks!” The bluet snapped. 

He laughed, “You know, I actually know quite a lot about you, as well…” He looked back at Hiruko, “Sasori of the Red Sand. You may be hidden inside of that puppet of yours now,  
but the real weapon at your disposal is the Third Kazekage.” 

“You’ve studied well.” Sasori noted, “I don’t recall disclosing anything about the Kazekage.”

“If I take an interest in something I research it quite thoroughly. It’s the way I am.” The man placed his hands on his hips. His eyes wandered to Pain and he licked his lips, “Right now,  
what interests me most is the Akatsuki. I need to study even more!” 

The man built up his chakra quickly, sending a gust of wind towards the Akatsuki members.

“I don’t care what you take an interest in.” Sasori grumbled, “Your fate is simply to be exterminated. There’s no avoiding it.” 

“I wouldn't be so sure.” He smirked, “I could actually capture all three of you and I could extract all the information I want about Akatsuki.” 

Sasori laughed, “This is getting interesting.” He looked towards Pain, “I’ll take care of this. Don’t get in my way.” 

“Very well.” The ginget answered as Levy walked around the two and to a nearby tree.

“Now, let’s begin!” Sasori smirked, de-summoning Hiruko in a puff of smoke. 

The snake-like-man ran at the redhead but was hit back by the newly summoned puppet of the Kazekage. 

As the battle raged on, Pain noticed that Levy was missing. However, it didn’t take him long to spot the young girl using her chakra to climb to the highest branch of a tree. Once she made it there, the bluet took a summoning scroll from the inside pocket of her cloak. She opened it and laid it on the branch before biting her finger and placing it on the centre of the seal. In a puff of smoke, her twin swords, ‘Kira and Mira’, were laying on the scroll. She took the weapons and strapped them onto her back as the snake man was hit to the ground by Sasori yet another time. But this time, he didn’t get back up.

“It’s over.” Sasori stated, de-summoning the Third Kazekage. 

“No it’s not over yet.” Pain narrowed his eyes and the man lifted his head from the ground and in a snake like motion, slithered quickly towards the ginger. 

He reached up as he got close and made to grab at Pain’s eyes. 

“Almightly Push.” Pain snarled, pushing him back with a crazy amount of force. 

As he hit the ground, Levy pulled out her swords and jumped from the tree, pinning the man to the ground by sticking a sword through each sleeve of his clothes and firmly into the ground. 

“Orochimaru, playtime is over. It’s time for us to get down to business.” The ginger stated as Levy sat on Orochimaru’s back.

“Hm. Yes, you’re right. I thought I could take you but…” He struggled against Levy’s swords, “Obviously I was wrong. Yes then, onto business. Why don’t you invite me to join Akatsuki, hm? Like I told you before, I really am interested in joining your little group. Joining is the fastest way to satisfy my interest. I think I proved enough that I am strong, yes?” 

“Well, you are pinned down by a three year old.” Sasori informed and Levy giggled. 

“I didn’t fight you seriously just now. You did realise that, didn’t you? I promise you won’t be disappointed. I’ll be of great use no doubt.” He struggled again, desperately trying to loosen the hold of the swords. 

“Very well.” Pain agreed and Levy de-summoned her swords, standing up and walking back to the others. 

“Cunning snake shouldn’t be joining us.” She muttered, “He’s bad news, he is. Trouble.” 

“Let’s return.” The ginger turned and walked away, being closely followed by Sasori and Levy who were muttering to themselves.

*EDITED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look an update! I'm so sorry this took so long but I've been really busy. I'll try and update this fic every week if I can. Follow me on my tumblr ( InoYamanaka11 ) for updates and some bonus content. Sorry it took so long. But, hey. Thanks.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Guys, guess what? I'm alive! sorry I haven't been updating but I have been very busy. thank you for being patient. I have now finished 'Who Can You Really Trust But Yourself?' so now I can focus on this story. I will try and upload tomorrow.   
I got Wattpad as well and I have been quite active on the app so follow me if you wish; FlamboyantScientist   
Also, I am active on tumblr (InoYamanaka11 and the-flamboyant-scientist) and I will be posting bonus chapters on there if you would like to check that out.   
And a name reveal! Call me Teddy.   
Until tomorrow, scientists!   
\- Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this terrible first chapter! Maybe you'll stick around? :-)


End file.
